Louve
by Elwensa
Summary: Si un jour, au coin du feu, vous demandez à Grunlek de vous raconter son passé, il y a peu de chance qu'il vous en parle. toutefois, s'il accepte, il y a une histoire de son enfance qu'il vous racontera sûrement... (Aventures)


Salutation!

Une petite fanfic Aventures (sûrement un three shots) sortie de nulle part que j'avais envie d'écrire.

On s'attaque à une histoire sur l'enfance de Grunlek, inspirée du tome 1 de la bande dessinée Siegfried, par Alex Alice.

 _Lisez cette trilogie, c'est le bien! (pub éhontée!)_

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de relire mes fautes d'orthographes, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour.

 **Aventures ne m'appartient pas.**

Bonne lecture! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

L'hiver avait déposé son élégante fourrure blanche sur les forêts montagneuses du Cratère. Un grand silence régnait sous les arbres immobiles, entrecoupé par les bruits de pas furtifs d'un lapin ou deux, ou de quelques chevreuils cherchant de quoi se nourrir sous la poudreuse. Parmi les empreintes des habitant de la forêt se distinguaient d'autres traces plus grandes. Les traces d'un bipède qui traversait innocemment les bois, emmitouflé dans ses vêtements chauds et colorés. Un jeune nain, d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus, loin de sa maison de pierre.

Le petit garçon marchait d'un pas assuré, enfonçant ses épaisses bottes de cuir dans la neige cotonneuse. L'enfant semblait à la fois inquiet et joyeux. Un léger sourire illuminait sa petite bouille rougie par le froid. Il tenait dans sa main gauche un petit sac en toile, qu'il gardait serré contre lui. Il frémit sous son épaisse cape de fourrure, cachant son épaule droite, ainsi que toute la chair qui lui manquait.

Le nain s'arrêta net devant un grand arbre mort qui, entre ses racines puissantes, se formait un grand trou qui s'enfouissait sous terre. Il resserra un peu plus son sac contre lui, et son sourire s'étira.

 _ **Je vais enfin pouvoir te revoir…**_ Pensa le jeune garçon, avant de se glisser entre les racines du grand arbre.

Au fond d'une modeste tanière de terre, jonchée de feuilles mortes et de branches, une magnifique créature immaculée était allongée, à moitié endormie, protégée du froid ambiant du monde extérieur. Couverte de son épaisse fourrure d'un blanc pur, son ventre rond se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de son souffle lent, faisant frémir sa truffe noire.

 **\- Louve ?**

Une voix humaine, suivie d'un bruissement de feuilles mortes, vint troubler son repos. Elle ouvrit un œil curieux, vert émeraude, et aperçu une silhouette à l'entrée de la tanière. Elle se redressa légèrement et retroussa ses babines, l'échine retroussée.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est moi, Grunlek !** dit le petit bipède qui s'approchait de la louve.

L'animal reconnu celui qui s'invitait dans sa demeure. Le nain était à quatre pattes… ou plutôt trois pattes, les genoux dans la terre, s'aidant de sa seule main pour avancer. La louve se détendit légèrement, mais garda ses oreilles plaquées en arrière, pour faire comprendre au petit homme de ne pas venir la déranger pour rien.

 **\- Ben voyons !** s'exclama le nain, un sourire innocent aux lèvres. **J'arrive à peine et tu me montres déjà les crocs !**

Il s'arrêta à distance raisonnable, toujours sur les genoux. Et planta son regard dans celui du maitre des lieux, qui semblait toujours méfiante à son égard.

 **\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Louve !** Rit le petit garçon, brisant le silence ambiant **. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose !**

Quand Grunlek souleva le sac qu'il avait dans sa main, Louve leva curieusement une oreille. Sa truffe frémit, elle sentit une odeur alléchante qui chatouillait ses narines. Le nain sortit du sac un lièvre, encore frais, qu'il tenait par les oreilles.

 **\- Un bon gros lapin attrapé ce matin par nos chasseurs ! J'ai failli me faire prendre quand je l'ai récupéré aux cuisines, alors j'espère qu'il sera bon !**

Puis il lança le gibier sous la truffe de la louve blanche qui s'empressa de la dévorer. Grunlek l'observa manger son repas, visiblement satisfaite, la queue battant l'air. Et avec un grand sourire, l'enfant remarqua à quel point son amie avait grossi.

 **\- Alors Louve ? Ton ventre a encore grossi**? Questionna le nain, malicieux. **Celui qui est à l'intérieur doit être énorme !**

Il se tut, comme pour attendre une réponse, et continua d'observer l'animal dévorer goulument son lapin. Il avança un genou, puis un autre, essayant de s'approcher furtivement de son amie pendant qu'elle ne faisait pas attention. Il voulait toucher son ventre rond, essayer de sentir le petit être qui grandissait. Quand il arriva à quelques centimètres d'elle, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif pour vérifier si elle était toujours distraite par son morceau de viande, puis il approcha lentement sa main de son pelage, tout doucement…

Au moment où il apposa sa main sur son pelage, le loup sursauta et se tourna vers le nain, babines relevées, un grognement s'échappant de sa gorge. Grunlek comprit en croisant le regard de la louve qu'il était allé trop loin. Il bondit en arrière quand Louve claqua la mâchoire à quelques centimètres de son poignet, le cœur battant la chamade.

 **\- D'accord ! D'accord ! Je m'excuse ! Je ne voulais pas t'importuner !** S'exclama Grunlek, revenant à sa place initiale.

Louve grogna, puis se détendit quand l'enfant s'excusa. Elle reposa sa lourde tête sur le sol, faisant comprendre à Grunlek que la visite était terminée. Le nain soupira, navré.

 **\- Bon, et bien… Je… je vais y aller…** bégaya-t-il. **Je reviendrai te voir bientôt…**

Il se retourna et se mit à ramper vers la sortie. Puis il marqua une pause avant de se retourner vers l'animal blanc.

 **\- Encore désolé, Louve… Tu restes mon amie, hein ?**

La louve poussa un petit soupir moqueur, qui fit sourire Grunlek, qui décida de la laisser tranquille. Il se glissa à travers les racines entrelacées et retrouva le toucher glacial de la neige extérieur.

Arrivé dehors, il s'étira afin de soulager son dos. Il observa la forêt enneigée, et soupira quand il songeait à retourner chez lui. Pour le prince nain qu'il était, son palais avait beau être des plus grands, il lui semblait toujours être enfermé dans une cage. Il aimait ses instants de liberté quand il fuyait au dehors. C'était froid, c'était dangereux, mais c'est mieux que de sentir comme une marionnette de sa royauté, les responsabilités en guise de fil.

Un grognement se fit entendre dans le dos de Grunlek, qui se retourna immédiatement. A une dizaine de mètre de lui se dressait un gigantesque loup noir à la fourrure débraillée, la gueule charcutée par de vieilles cicatrices, tenant dans sa mâchoire un faisan fraichement tué. Il foudroya de son regard ambré le jeune nain qui fit un pas en arrière, le dos légèrement courbé, la main en l'air.

\- **T…Tout doux, Alpha… Je n'ai rien fait de mal à ta femelle…**

La bête noire poussa un aboiement puissant, faisant pâlir le jeune garçon, qui tenta de garder son calme. S'il lui tournait le dos, ou se mettait à courir, il était foutu. Il se contenta de continuer de reculer, la tête légèrement inclinée, la main en avant, en posture défensive.

 **\- D'accord ! D'accord !** S'affola légèrement Grunlek. **Doucement ! Je m'en vais ! Je m'en vais…**

Un pas après l'autre, Grunlek s'éloignait de l'animal. Quand le nain arriva à distance plus sûre, Alpha se désigna et se glissa dans le terrier. Grunlek poussa un long soupir de soulagement et se retourna pour se mettre à courir en direction du château.

Le Château des Krayn était un énorme édifice creusé sur le flan d'une montagne. La façade était ornée de gravures naines et de statues gigantesques. Devant l'immense porte du palais s'étirait un grand pont de granit, sous lequel s'écoulait une calme rivière.

Grunlek atteignit les jardins frontaux du palais nain, et y faisait mine d'y jouer ou de s'y balader, et même si l'hiver rendait l'excuse peu crédible… Le jeune nain traversa les cours sans se presser, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des gardes qui pourraient passer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la façade frontale du château. Il y voyait sa fenêtre, sa chambre, sa prison, quelques mètres au-dessus de la rivière.

Il s'arrêta sous un arbre mort de la cour, pour rajuster sa tenue, quand il constata que son pantalon, ses bottes et sa cape étaient souillés de terre humide et de neige. Il soupira il allait encore se faire punir pour s'être Sali de la sorte…

Il sentit une masse bondir soudainement sur son dos, le faisant tomber en hurlant de surprise. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas Alpha qui l'aurait suivi, ou tout autre créature, puis roula alors sur le côté pour faire basculer son assaillant dans la neige. Quand les deux êtres croisèrent leur regard, Grunlek poussa un long soupir de soulagement : Son assaillant était un enfant nain aux yeux vert-bleu et aux longs cheveux bruns tressés et attaché à l'arrière de son crâne. Il portait une chemise simple et un gilet de fourrure, ainsi qu'un pantalon large et des bottes noires.

 **\- Mark ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça, tu m'as fichu une de ses trouilles !** Geignit Grunlek, le souffle coupé **. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!**

Mark fronça les sourcils. Il se releva, s'épousseta rapidement, et aida son ami infirme à se relever.

 **\- Non, toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Questionna Mark. **Je t'ai vu partir vers les forêts un peu plus tôt !**

Grunlek se pinça la lèvre. Son ami avait remarqué son manège…

 **\- Rien.** Répondit-il

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je ne te crois pas.**

Frustré, le jeune prince soupira et se dirigea vers le château d'un pas assuré, suivi de Mark qui lui tournait autours.

\- **Allez Grun ! Dis-le-moi ! Tu vas retrouver quelqu'un ? C'est un rendez-vous galant avec la jolie Modiie, hein ?**

Le nain royal s'arrêta net, rougissant. Mark se mit à rire.

\- **M… Mais non ! C'est pas un rendez-vous galant ! Et arrête avec Modiie !**

\- **ça va, c'était pour rire ! Allez, s'il te plait ! Dis-le-moi et après je te laisse tranquille !**

Grunlek hésita. Il avait confiance en Mark, mais son ami avait tendance à paniquer dès que les lois étaient transgressées.

\- **Si je te le dis** , murmura le prince, **tu ne le diras à personne ?**

Tout heureux, Mark bomba le torse et leva la main.

\- **Personne !**

\- **Même pas à Vorb ?**

\- **Ni Vorb, ni Lakr, ni Knerl ! Promis juré !**

Grunlek leva un sourcil quand Mark, surexcité, insisita :

 **\- Allez ! C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? C'est quoi son nom ?**

Il y eu un silence.

 **\- Elle s'appelle Louve.**

 **\- Comment ? Louve ? C'est un drôle de nom pour…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas un nain, Mark…**

Mark se tut et se mit à blêmir. Grunlek serra les dents.

 **\- T-tu veux dire que c'est vraiment un…**

 **\- Oui, c'est un loup.**

Le jeune nain brun écarquilla les yeux, surpris, et fit un pas hésitant en arrière.

 **\- T'es sérieux Grun ?!** s'exclama-t-il. **T'as vraiment fait ami-ami avec un l…**

 **\- Chuuut ! Tais-toi, imbécile !** Jura Grunlek en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son camarade. **Si un garde nous entend, je suis foutu !**

 **\- T'es complètement fou!** Continua Mark, plus doucement cette fois. **Les loups sont dangereux ! Tu vas te faire bouffer !**

 **\- Louve n'est pas dangereuse.**

 **\- Ah vraiment ?!**

 **\- Oui, ça fait plusieurs fois que je vais la voir, elle ne m'a jamais fait de mal.**

 **\- Genre tu arrives et tu lui fais des papouilles ? A un loup sauvage ?!**

 **\- Non, pas exactement… mais vu qu'elle attend une portée, elle se tient tranquille…**

 **\- Oui, et quand elle aura des petits, elle aura besoin de les nourrir, et elle te sautera dessus pour te manger !**

Grunlek s'agaça du comportement de son ami. Il foudroya Mark du regard, ce qui le calma immédiatement.

 **\- Mark, ça suffit. Tous les loups ne sont pas des monstres sanguinaires comme on peut les voir dans les contes de fée… Louve est juste une mère un peu méfiante envers les nains, c'est normal pour un animal.**

Le garçon brun ne pipa pas mot, venant de se faire clouer le bec par son meilleur ami. Il baissa la tête, honteux.

- **Il faut parfois voir au-delà des murs de ce château.** Continua le prince nain, plus pour lui-même.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux enfants. Un vent glacial fit frémir Grunlek, qui resserra son épaisse cape contre lui. Il commençait à avoir froid, il avait envie de rentrer au château pour se réchauffer.

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, Mark ?**

Ce dernier releva la tête, curieux.

\- **La prochaine fois que je vais aller voir Louve, tu viendras avec moi !** s'exclama le prince, malicieux.

 **\- QUOI ? T'es complètement taré !** Sursauta Mark, les yeux emplis de terreur.

 **\- Mais non ! je te dis que Louve n'est pas méchante !**

 **\- Mais…**

 **Chut ! Je suis ton prince, tu dois obéir à mes ordres !**

L'enfant royal rit devant le regard dépité de son ami. Mark avait le défaut de suivre ses amis sans réfléchir, même contre sa volonté. Grunlek n'aimait pas profiter de son abus de pouvoir, mais il s'accorda une exception pour cette fois-ci.

 **\- T'es un prince quand ça t'arrange…** soupira Mark. **Très bien, je t'accompagnerai.**

Le nain infirme se réjouit, et parvint finalement à arracher un sourire à son camarade. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand il entendit une puissante voix hurler son nom.

 **\- Misère… ça va encore jaser…** soupira l'enfant aux cheveux châtains.

 **\- Tu m'étonnes ! Tu disparais du château sans prévenir et tu reviens boueux et couvert de neige !**

 **\- Bon… si on te pose la question, on est allés jouer dans la neige. Et pas un mot à propos de Louve, d'accord ?**

 **\- D'accord. Même si ça aurait été plus drôle de dire tu avais rendez-vous avec Modiie !**

 **\- Mark ?**

 **\- Oui, Grunlek ?**

 **\- Tu es bête.**

Mark rit aux éclats, moqueur, avant de se recevoir une boule de neige dans le visage. Et les deux enfants se poursuivirent dans la poudreuse des jardins, tout en se dirigeant vers le château de pierre et de fer.

* * *

Voilà, première partie terminée!

Aucune idée de quand la suite apparaîtra.

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

A bientôt pour le suite les enfants!

Elwensà


End file.
